The Host Oneshots
by sheerio4ever
Summary: A bunch of AU oneshots. Probably won't be updated that often but if you have a request I will get around to it, pinky promise :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Here comes those Christmas Oneshots I promised. Review if you have any requests, ends on the New Years Day. This is the longest thing I've ever written. **

**P.S: Sorry it's late **

**Title: A kiss under the mistletoe **

**Pairings: Jared/Mel.**

**Mel's P.O.V: **

My parents had decided to host a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, out of all the days in December they had to pick the 24th, Christmas Eve, the night Santa came to visit. I spent the whole day decorating every corner of the house. It helped that we already had our Christmas tree up and some minor decorations in the house but there was still a lot more to do. There were boxes stacked upon boxes of all kinds of fabulous decorations, baubles, tinsel, snow globes, statues, you name it and I got it. I smothered the walls with fairy lights and tinsel, the windows were covered in stickers, there were mini Christmas trees in every single room, and tables draped in festive tablecloths that were soon to be covered with platters and platters of all types of food and drink. There was even a crystalline punch bowl with a matching ladle.

I had been in charge of writing and posting all the invitations to people I'd never even heard of, though I was allowed to invite some of my friends, but after all that careful writing my hand had been so sore and stained with ink, thank God it was the holidays. You'd swear I was the one who wanted and organised this party... but no, I was just the slave dutiful to my parents. Hey, but at least I knew I was never going to become a wedding or party planner or a caterer. A few jobs were knocked off the endless possibilities.

My dad tried to persuade my mum, Jamie and I to put on our Christmas jumpers with no avail, although Jamie agreed – as long as he could stay up for the whole party – my mum and I stuck with our party dresses, hers being a red Santa type one and mine being a 'little' black dress down to my knees.

Then I got the job to open the door and welcome people while Jamie took their coats, more fun...

"Next time," I whispered to Jamie. "We talk them out of a party or we leave, got it?"

"I am in total agreement, this is not fun." He answered back just as quietly. "But you did most of the work." Since I wasn't looking at his face I couldn't tell if he was mocking me and having a laugh or just pointing out a simple truth, but before I had the chance to determine which one the doorbell rang out, sending my parents into a panicked frenzy.

"C'mon," I said to Jamie, rolling my eyes.

"I bet it's Aunt Maggie and Sharon," Jamie groaned. "They're always the first to arrive."

"Usually," I agreed. "As long as Sharon has Doc with her there will be no problem, no cat fights, no over dramatics." My voice got lower as we approached the door. I liked Sharon, but when she had a bit too much to drink there was no telling what she'd do.

When we had reached the door, Jamie readied himself to catch those heavy coats that Aunt Maggie and Sharon would surely thrust upon him. I could see it now, Jamie stumbling around trying not to lose his balance and Doc would go to help him but Sharon would catch his hand and drag him away before he could get anywhere near Jamie and the coats.

And it happened to play out exactly like that.

"Melanie, Jamie," Aunt Maggie gave us a stiff nod of the head before stalking off. Sharon followed her mother, but not before giving me a quick hug, then she grabbed Doc's hand despite his muffled protests, leaving Jamie walking like a tight rope walker.

"Come here," I said trying to make my giggles go unheard by him. I grabbed one of the coats and was unpleasantly surprised by the heaviness of it – how did they wear them every time they went out. Then we lugged the coats into the closet. This occurred every single time someone entered the door except the coats were, thankfully, much lighter. We had to stay at our positions until the last person arrived, which of course was always, and always will be, Uncle Jeb.

"Jeb!" I squealed angrily. "Why were you so late? You do realise we had to stay here until you arrived!"

"Calm Mel, I'm not the last ones here..." he mumbled with his grin. "Now give your uncle a hug."

"I don't know Jamie... should we?" I asked, winking at Jamie.

"You're right Mel... I'm not so sure." He answered playing along.

"Well then... I guess I just won't give ye your presents... such a shame really, I spent a lot of time thinking about what to get you." Jeb said with a small smile, smart bastard, knowing exactly how to play us...

"Well I suppose one hug wouldn't hurt." And with that Jamie and I rushed into his arms.

"Well I'd better hop along before the people outside come in." And with that he shuffled away.

"Who else could there possibly be?" I asked, more so to myself than Jamie.

"I don't know." He answered, and then the doorbell and knocker sounded at the same time. I opened the door to let the last and final family in and to my surprise it was none other than the Howes.

"Merry Christmas," Jared Howe said in passing, handing Jamie his coat. I blushed, I had a small crush on him ever since our parents had introduced us, though he'd never showed any signs of liking me so...

"Here let me take that," I said, holding my hand out for Mrs. Howe's coat.

"Why thank-you dear," she smiled kindly down at me. Jared had obviously inherited her smile, since it was all white and dreamy just like his. I mean beamy! Beamy!

After stowing those away in the closet too, Jamie and I made our way to the festivities, then split up as I went to find my best friend Wanda and Jamie headed for the food table.

"Wanda!" I greeted, giving my fairy-like friend a hug. I looked to her companion. "I see you brought Ian." Don't get me wrong, I liked Ian, he was a great guy but he'd hurt Wanda accidently once and I didn't want that to happen again.

"Hey Melanie!" I heard a voice behind me. It was none other than Mr. Kyle O' Shea, holding a drink of punch in his hand.

"I see you brought Kyle." I said disdainfully, Kyle and I did not get on – at all. He was such a player and a flirt that it was unreal, and he frequently tried to pick me up, which of course never worked.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me." Kyle said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"Don't you dare touch me." I growled at him.

"Still playing hard to get? I thought we were past that!" Kyle laughed, thinking it was all a joke. He had the brain of a six year old, seriously.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air," I told Wanda and Ian. "Do not follow me unless you want a kick where it hurts." I told Kyle, meaning every word. I quickly walked away, indeed heading to the garden – which my parents had also insisted I decorated... so I'd put up various pieces of mistletoe and fairy lights.

I walked out into the crisp, fresh air, absorbing it.

"Hey there beautiful," a voice came from behind me.

"I thought I told you not to follow me," I growled, whipping around to face Kyle.

"I 'm a rebel, honey, I don't do what people tell me." He answered, and I felt as if it would be a dream come true if I could just strangle the life out of him.

"Leave me alone, Kyle." I sighed resignedly. I'd had just about enough of him popping up everywhere. But of course he didn't to any such thing, instead he moved closer.

"Admit it, you like me."

"I don't Kyle, don't be so big-headed." I really wanted to rip his head off.

"Come on, there is nobody here, no-one will know except for me. It can be our secret." I shook my head in exasperation.

"I don't like you Kyle, get that into your thick head." I turned around, ready to go back inside when Kyle grabbed me and swung me around to face him... and the bastard kissed me.

I was all ready to knee him, but someone reacted and came to my rescue before I saved myself. Jared.

He pulled Kyle off me and punched him in the face. Then he dragged him up and pushed him inside the door angrily.

"Are you okay Mel?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Yes, thanks." I was going to add in the bit of where I wasn't a damsel in distress and how I could save myself but decided to let it go this one time.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but the next time I see him I'm going to hurt him." I growled, oh boy, I couldn't wait until that day came round.

"It isn't completely his fault, he's drunk."

"I noticed, he kind of got into my personal space you know." I joked... well I think it was a joke.

"Come on let's take a walk."

"I don't walk with strangers." I said teasing.

"Not even if the walk is in your own garden with a person who saved your dignity?" Jared said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Well I suppose one walk couldn't hurt..."

"That's what they all say," Jared answered solemnly.

"Not helping you case." I reminded him.

. . .

After that little, ahem long, walk, I knew quite a bit about Jared as he did about me. Who knew 20 questions could be so fun? Suddenly as I was about to ask him another question, he leaned in and kissed me. I was in heaven, and I didn't push him away, instead I pulled him closer. The kiss lasted about five minutes altogether, when he pulled away, I gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Mistletoe," he pointed up and indeed there was mistletoe... the mistletoe I had hung up there.

"Oh..." I was a bit disappointed, Jared had only kissed me because of some silly tradition.

"But even if there hadn't been mistletoe, I think I would have kissed you anyway." He continued.

"Well, I think that since we are still standing under the mistletoe that it would be a crime not to obey the tradition... again." I told him arrogantly.

"I think so too Ms. Stryder." He answered leaning in again.

Good old mistletoe.

**A/N: If you have any requests don't hestitate to ask. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: I'm technically supposed to be working on my stories right now but I got a little stuck and decided to write a one shot for some inspiration. Anyway don't forget that you can send a request in ;) **

**Note: I love O' Wanda, so just read 'til the end. **

**Title: Only forever left to go. **

Wanda's P.O.V:

Burns and I were getting married in exactly one hours, eleven minutes and fifteen, no fourteen, seconds. I was nervous, not in the I-am-getting-married way but in the I-think-I-am-going-to-throw-up way. It must have shown on my face because Melanie was at my side in an instant.

"Honey, you don't have to do this, you know." She said in a soothing voice, stroking my sweaty forehead and holding my clammy hand. Mel didn't support my relationship with Burns for many reasons but she wouldn't even tell me one. I decided to ignore her.

"Do you like your dress?" I'd made Mel my maid of honour, along with Lily and Trudy as my bridesmaids. I'd picked a knee length, champagne colour dress; it had a scoop neckline with a thin belt around the middle matched with light gold sandals – it made me wish that I was a bridesmaid and amazingly it suited all of them.

"It's beautiful, I'm allowed to keep this after the wedding right?" She smiled, twiddling the chiffon material between in her thumb and index finger.

"Of course," I laughed. "It's all yours."

"Yay!" She smiled widely. "Want some champagne? Jeb sent it in."

"Have anything with more of a kick to help me get through today?" I asked, not sure if it was a joke or the truth.

"Unfortunately not, Lily will not allow any of us to get drunk, not even a little bit. She's restricted everyone in this room to no more than two glasses of champagne." Mel shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Okay, hand me glass number one." She obeyed, handing me a clear glass of the bubbly stuff. I refrained myself from downing it all in one go and sipped it gently. I looked at the clock. Only fifty-nine minutes until the music would start playing and I'd have to walk down the aisle to a man that I didn't love. "Now help me up." I ordered.

I held the champagne glass in one hand and held the other out to Mel. She heaved me up and my white dress was revealed in full.

"Wanda," Mel gasped. "You look gorgeous."

My wedding dress had cost a fortune but Burns and his parents had insisted on the very best, I had yet to see the church interior and the wedding reception but I could guarantee that they would be posh, fancy and scream money... and I knew that I would hate it. For god's sake I hated my own wedding! I had it all planned out, simple yet memorable on a beach... but that was when I was with... someone else.

My wedding dress was extremely poofy, hence the way Mel had to help me out of my chair. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. It was covered, and I mean covered, in white and silver sequins of all sorts. My hair was piled up on the top of my head and a little tiara had been placed there and my make-up looked completely natural.

"I don't feel beautiful..." I murmured as she gave me a gentle hug, trying not to crush my dress as she went. She looked up at me.

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice." She looked up at me expectantly.

"And what? Mope over a guy that I dumped for the rest of my life?" It was a rhetorical question and she knew it. "I'm moving on Mel."

"You don't have to move on this way." She tried. "There are other ways."

"Like what Mel?" I felt tears prick at my eyes. "I should be getting married to him, not Burns, and don't tell me you understand because you don't. You've had Jared your entire life, you love him and you are engaged to him with a happy, love filled life ahead."

"I know sweetie, I know. It's not fair on you." She stroked my back, making sure that she didn't pull my dress down in the process. "You're sure?" She asked one last time. I gulped and nodded. Only fifty minutes to go. "Come on then, let's go to the girls and get you another glass of champagne." She nodded towards my almost empty glass. Funny, I hadn't realised that I'd drank that much.

She led me into the room Lily and Trudy were waiting in and handed me a fresh cup.

"Wanda, this is your last glass." Lily told me after I'd started sipping it.

"Lil, cut her some slack, she's getting married." Lily met Melanie's gaze and said no more. Lily knew about, well, Ian. Ouch, it hurt to think of him.

"We have to leave in ten minutes." Trudy said quietly after the room had been silent for a while. I glanced at the clock on the table, which hold the dangerously tempting champagne. Only half an hour to go.

After I'd drained the second glass, I started to feel a little light-headed. I was embarrassingly bad at holding my alcohol. Apparently it was obvious that I was getting tipsy because I started swaying slightly and Lily rushed up to me and made me sit down.

"Someone get her some water," Lily tutted. "How did you get drunk from two glasses of champagne?" She asked me. She knew the answer so I didn't give her one.

"Here," Mel shoved a glass of cold water into my hand. I hesitated, the day mightn't be as painful if I were drunk but if I were sober, well I don't know how painful it would be.

"Drink it." Lily said with a threatening look in her eye.

"Okay, okay." I grumbled, taking a long drink from the cold water.

"Time to go!" Trudy called from outside, where the car, I mean limo, was waiting with Jeb in it. Lily and Mel took an arm each and heaved me up.

"Just a question," Lily huffed. "But how the hell is she going to get in and out of the car, nevermind walk up the aisle."

"It's a big, fancy limo, remember. There's plenty of room. As for the walking part, Jeb is going to have to drag her up there." They assisted me out to the car and then practically shoved me into the car where Trudy was waiting for us with Jeb and... Jamie!

"Jamie!" I squealed. "What are you doing here?" He grinned at me, obviously happy to see me too.

"Yeah Jamie, what are you doing here?" Mel asked, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"Can't I come and see Wanda before she walks up the aisle to get married to that rich ass-" Mel shot him a glare. "I mean that lovely, lovely man."

I sighed hopelessly. I didn't understand why nobody liked Burns. He was a lovely, kind, if not naive, man and that was why I was marrying him instead of going off with someone who didn't respect me. Why couldn't they see that? But I guess I was worse, marrying someone out of heartbreak and selfishness instead of love like I should.

"We're here honey." Mel shook my shoulder gently. Everyone got out first and then proceeded to get me out without ripping the dress. That stupid, ugly, good for nothing dress. Only seven minutes to go.

We were waiting behind the door of the church, waiting for our cue to enter which was the typical 'here comes the bride.' Only five minutes left to go.

"You don't have to do this you know." This time it was Jeb whispering into my ear.

"I know," I whispered back, swallowing my tears. "But I want to." He nodded in understanding, that was the thing about Jeb, he always understood. Only three minutes left to go.

The music started playing and the girls started to go out. Mel gave my hand a little squeeze before she stepped outside the door, leaving me alone with Jeb, deep breaths Wanda. Only a few seconds left to go.

Jeb led me up the aisle and surprisingly I was able to walk in the dress. I didn't really focusing on it though. I'd heard people say that with every step closer they were to the altar the more happy and lighter they felt. I didn't feel that, instead every step closer I was the more I felt like I was going to throw up.

Eventually, as in when we were three quarters the way up the aisle, the fact that I was concentrating more on my sick stomach than my steps, I fell over, it wasn't much more than a stumble but it was pretty obvious and everyone saw it. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I thought I heard a few people murmur, "what a klutz."

When we finally reached the altar, the sick feeling was almost over-powering. Jeb put my hand in Burns' and walked off to the side, leaving me alone with Burns and the minister. Only forty minutes left to go.

I was relieved, it was getting to the part where Burns would say 'I do' and I would say 'I do' and then it would be all over and I could learn to live with my decision of marrying him. Only ten minutes to go.

"If anyone knows any reason why these two should not enter into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest read out from his little booklet that everyone seemed to have except me – I had to look into Burns' one. I didn't expect anyone to speak up, that was why I was surprised when Melanie did.

"I object," she said. Then she turned around to the people behind her. "That is it right isn't it, I object?" When she got no response she just presumed that it was right. The priest seemed bored.

"Why do you object Ms. Stryder?" Oh yes, let Mel make sure that the priest knew her name...

"What are you doing?" I hissed as she walked up to where I was standing beside Burns.

"Making sure that you don't ruin your life," she answered simply. Then she spoke outwards to the congregation.

"I actually wasn't supposed to do this but the person who was chickened out." She glared at the crowd trying to pinpoint whoever it was. "Wanda doesn't love Burns but I'm pretty sure that he loves her and I can't believe I'm saying this but... I don't want Burns to get hurt." She shook her head as if this was something to be ashamed of. Burns looked questioningly at me but I just dropped my gaze. "Now I'm out to ensure Wanda's utmost happiness and Burns' in the long run. Now get up you wimp before I find you and drag you up here myself." She scowled, but had obviously secured this person's location in the crowd.

I looked out trying to see whoever she was talking to but failed. There was some shuffling in the pews below and then the one person I wasn't expecting emerged. Ian.

"What the hell?" I softly shrieked to no-one in particular. I was going to kill Melanie. I looked down at Ian whose face was red and he looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. I didn't blame him.

"Umm..." He took a few deep breaths. "Wanda, please don't do this, I... I still love you." He pleaded. Oh God, I wanted to just rush into his arms right now but I couldn't because I could barely walk nevermind run in this dress. He took my contemplation as a no, which made him desperate. "Please Wanda, I missed you. I should have never given up on trying to win you back. Please, just don't marry him."

"Wanda, please tell me this isn't true. Tell them to stop these silly charades." Burns was pleading with me now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, and I grabbed the skirts of my wedding dress and walked down to Mel. I ran, or rather fast walked, to Ian and hugged him, wanting it to last forever. I heard a cheer from the audience, Jamie. Shortly afterwards, there were some other cheers, all of my family.

"Aren't you disappointed that you can't have a big wedding?" Ian whispered as he held me.

"No," I snorted. "This is way OTT." I smiled and we left the building, left Burns angry family, a heartbroken Burns, a confused priest and my joyful family. Only forever left to go.

**A/N: I quite like that one **

**Don't forget that if you have any requests, no matter how crazy, I'll probably do them. **

**P.S: The pictures of the dresses are on my profile, at the end. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Host.  
A/N: So much for not updating regularly - it is just so much fun to write oneshots. Once again, I encourage requests, it won't be long before I run out of ideas. Also this is way shorter than the others, the others were around 2000 words this doesn't even qualify as 1000 so sorry about that.  
This is a Kyle and Jodi one I suppose but it's told from the point of view of a jealous Sunny.  
Title: Never Good Enough.  
Sunny's P.O.V  
I watched them enviously, wishing that I was in her position, but no I wasn't good enough. When she had left him and I had picked up the pieces, I thought I had a chance that he would see what a good for nothing person she was and move on, move on to me.  
I had done everything he'd asked in the hope that one day he would wake up and take one look at me and go: Damn, how did I never notice this girl in front of me, the one who helped me, the one I fell in love with without realising it? But that never happened, I just remained the best friend who would sacrifice everything for a little love and appreciation.  
And then went she came back and begged his forgiveness, he caved into her will with the slightest of touch, and I was cast aside as the friend and nothing more, nothing special, nothing to be bothered with.  
I stayed though, partly because I still held on to the impossible hope that he might realise how much I loved him and how much he loved me too, partly because it hurt too much to just walk away after everything I had done, even though I knew that I wasn't good enough.  
I craved his touch, whether it was an accidental touch, a welcoming hug or a brush of his hands. I craved the sound of his voice too, his rough, deep voice that I would only imagine on an angel of the highest rank in heaven. Oh, how I wish that he had picked me over her, but no, I wasn't good enough.  
He didn't ignore me, oh no not by any means, I don't know if that hurt more than being ignored but I wasn't ready to find out. We still hung out but usually Jodi was with him, ruining my time with him and he would drop me in a heartbeat if Jodi wanted to spend time with him. We still texted, but he was hopeless at remembering to buy credit, and had given up his one free person than to none other, yup you guessed it, Jodi. And all this happened because I wasn't good enough.  
I stood by him and never fought with him, went to all his big games and cheered him on, comforted him when he and his team lost. Always agreed with him and made sure that he was on top things like schoolwork and homework. I made sure that he was well rested too. Remembered his birthday and was never bitter when he didn't remember mine. At one stage I even baked him cookies just because he told me that he hadn't tasted homemade ones in a long time because his mother never had time any more. Yet for some unphantomable reason, I wasn't good enough and she was.  
I watched them kiss in the rain and hopelessly wished that it was me. I helped set up their dates on a number of occasions, imagining it was me attending them and often the thought of sabotaging them crossed my mind but I wasn't that heartless... I am sure that if Jodi was in my position that she would have sabotaged them because she was selfish and wouldn't even stop to think that Kyle's happiness came before hers. I should have been his girlfriend, the love of his life, but I wasn't good enough...  
I never was and never will be and that hurts my heart more than anything because I know that I am his soulmate, his other half, but if he never gives me a chance how will he know?  
I'm not supposed to be a bitter person, my name is Sunny after all, but when you are ignored and pushed away by the person you love, bitterness starts to build up pretty fast and before you can stop it, bam! You are a whole new person, full of hatred and regrets, all because you weren't good enough.  
So I walk away and leave them be, leave for college and pretend to Kyle that I will keep in touch, but I won't and I think he knows it too deep down inside. And I will sleep every night, forever haunted by the fact that I was never good enough... Not for him and not for anybody


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.  
A/N: This was is going to be angst filled and one that, if written well, will leave you clutching a tissue to your chest... Lets hope luck is by my side on this one.  
P.S: This is going to be really, really long.  
Wanda/Ian  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall.  
Wanda's P.O.V:  
I couldn't wait until Ian came home from work today. I looked over at the pregnancy test on the table and my heart swelled with happiness, so much happiness that I thought it would burst. We'd been trying ever since we had gotten married but never succeeded. That was little under 2 years ago. We had been on the verge of considering me unfertile much to my disappointment and were intending on adopting but this would change everything.  
I bounced around the kitchen, preparing dinner like I usually did but this time I had a spring in my step and I turned on the radio, humming along to some music from 10 years ago, I hadn't heard some of these songs in a long time.  
Soon after I had the dinner served on plates, I took a look at the time. Ian still wasn't home, did I start too early? No, Ian was late... Hmm... That was unusual, Ian was never late. Even though he was only late by ten minutes I started to worry.  
Ten minutes turned to fifteen, and fifteen minutes turned to twenty. And then finally Ian entered the room quietly. I glanced up and dropped the napkin that I had been twiddling idly in my hands from nervous worry.  
"You're late." That was all I said as he entered the room.  
"I know," he replied. His face looked pale and worried.  
"You should have called me." I answered, this awkwardness felt awful - but it was the closest we ever got to a fight.  
"I know." Okay, something was wrong.  
"Ian, honey, what is the matter?" I asked leaving my seat to go and stand beside him. I set my hands on his shoulders, just barely reaching them, and made him face me. He didn't look at me though but instead he hung his head in shame. What had he to be shameful about?  
"I got laid off at work today." He mumbled.  
"Oh Ian..." I pulled him into a hug. Ian worked as a building contractor with his brother Kyle for Walter Cleary but Walter's health had been declining lately and he needed all the money he could get for treatment, resulting in a lot of people being let go.  
"Well if it helps, I have some good news." I said, trying to cheer him up. Honestly though, I didn't know if this would make it better or worse.  
"What's that?" He asked, more so out of politeness than actual interest.  
"I'm pregnant!" I squealed, hoping that my excitement would rub off on him.  
"No way, really?" I could tell what he was thinking, 'this is way to good to be true!'  
"Yes! I took like ten tests to be sure." I said, staring him in the eye to let hum know that I wasn't messing around.  
"Oh my God!" He hugged me tightly to his chest, forgetting his bad news completely. "We need some champagne to celebrate!" I was about to point out that I wasn't supposed to drink alcohol but he was at the door before I could form the words in my mouth.  
"Invite Melanie and Jared over and I will be back in a few minutes." He grinned.  
"But what about dinner?" I called after him.  
"Forget about dinner!" He called back and continued to murmur about how happy he was, I had no doubt that the whole town would know I was pregnant by the time he came back.

Mel and Jared arrived half an hour later, surprisingly before Ian. He was late for a second time that day.  
"Congratulations girl!" Melanie squealed, rushing in through the door to hug me. "Where is the daddy?" She looked around expectantly.  
"He hasn't come back with the champagne yet, probably too busy telling everyone." I joked.  
"I am going to be an auntie!" Mel squealed, unlike Ian and I, Mel and Jared were just enjoying life and each others company. They were engaged but didn't plan on getting married for quite a while yet - or have babies for that matter.  
"Yes, yes you are." I giggled. And just when I thought that nothing could ruin my day, not even the fact that Ian lost his job, my phone rang.  
"I'd better answer that." I said, excusing myself from Melanie and Jared's company. Unknown number, I wonder who that could be?  
"Hello?" I greeted, answering the call.  
"Is this Mrs. Wanda O' Shea?" The voice sounded horribly grave and I was instantly worried.  
"Yes it is, why?" I asked cautiously, fully expecting the person to ask if I was at home.  
"I am so sorry to inform you Mrs. O' Shea, that your husband, Ian O' Shea has been in a car crash." The voice didn't sound very sorry but I guess if it is your job to deliver bad news all the time, you'd get used to it pretty quickly.  
"Is he okay?" I cut him off, fearing the worse. The voice hesitated.  
"I'm afraid that your husband was killed instantly." I recoiled in shock for a moment and the man on the other end gave me a few moments to recover from the startling news. "I'm very sorry." I retaliated by hanging up on him, I didn't want to hear his apologies, they wouldn't bring Ian back. I didn't want to believe him but I knew it was true.  
I returned to the sitting room where Mel and Jared sat on the sofa waiting for me to come back.  
"Wanda, what is wrong?" Jared was the first to notice my tears. I took a deep breath, there was no way to avoid telling them.  
"Ian... Ian has been in an accident." I felt a lump in my throat and a sob tearing it's way through my chest.  
"Oh my God," Mel walked over to where I was standing. "Is he okay?" I shook my head, my blonde curls bouncing around as I did it. Ian liked it when my curls did that... Ian! A pain shot through my heart and in that moment I was fully sure that I could feel my heart crack and crumble.  
"Ian is... Ian is dead." And as soon as the words left my mouth, my somewhat calm facade broke and I started to cry and scream. "It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" I wailed, but crying wasn't going to bring Ian back.  
Mel looked absolutely heartbroken for me and Jared looked like I had said the world was ending. But all they could do was try and console me and offer their company as comfort.  
Just when my sobs seemed to get more controlled the thought suddenly dawned on me: I was going to be a single mother, and that thought alone was enough to make me start howling again. Mel stroked my head and stayed with me all through it though, eventually sending Jared to break the news to Ian's family and to go home while she stayed with me the entire night.

The funeral was a sad affair. All Ian's relatives were there along with a good handful of mine. Everyone was dressed in black and no one had dared to turn up in any kind of colour.  
Then, before I knew it, it was time for the speeches and eulogies - that had taken quite a bit of time to organise between deciding who would say a few words and convincing the priest to let it be allowed. No doubt there would be a few tears shed from everyone in this part of the ceremony.  
First up was Kyle.  
He looked so much like Ian that it hurt. When would everything stop reminding me of him?  
"Ian and I have many great memories together." Kyle droned, it was obvious that he had no interest in reading out the speech that his mother had wrote for him. "We were very close and he was loved by many." He seemed to skim down the page and stop in irritation and anger. "This is all bullshit!" He screamed out angrily, tearing the page in two. "The fact is that my brother is dead and none of this crap is going to do his memory any justice." I glanced over to the priest, who just shook his head hopelessly. This is what he warned me would happen.  
Jodi ended up taking a broken Kyle outside.  
I zoned out after that, and didn't come back down to earth until it was time to bury Ian's body.  
The casket had been closed the entire ceremony even though Ian's face was perfectly fine, but I had insisted on it being closed because I couldn't bear to see Ian's lifeless face. The coffin was lifted by Jared, Kyle, Wes, Ian's dad, and some of his uncles and cousins that I'd never met or seen at a distance. As I made way to follow, Jeb fell into step with me.  
"Are you okay Wanda?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"Do I look okay?" I snapped sharply. Well it was a stupid question. He visibly flinched at the edge in my voice. "Sorry," I mumbled ashamed at my behaviour.  
"Don't be, you should be allowed to grieve." Jeb told me, I didn't answer, I just wanted his company right now. I watched the burial but didn't really pay attention to it. How could Ian abandon me like this?  
I stayed at the graveyard while everyone else left. No one stayed, I guessed they sensed that I wanted to be alone and I was grateful for that.  
I sat down beside the place where his coffin was buried under. I would have to get a gravestone soon, I didn't want that day to come. It would be like admitting that Ian was really dead and never coming back. I still held on to the foolish hope that they had made a mistake and Ian was coming back.  
"I miss you so much." I whispered, it was meant to be for Ian but he wouldn't hear. My speech would fall upon deaf ears or none at all. "It has only been a few days but it hurts so much. Everyone says it will get easier but I don't think it will. Especially with the baby, I bet it will look exactly like you and that will hurt a lot too." I wiped my eyes, not that it matter, the tears just kept on coming anyway.  
"I want to say that I'll never forget you, but we both know that's not the truth. All I want to do is forget you ever exsisted so that I can stop feeling all this pain but at the same time I cherish the time we had together like it is gold."  
I let out what seemed like a heart wrenching sob - it certainly tightened it's grip and shattered my heart anyway.  
"Why?" I screamed, at God, at the universe, at anyone who would listen. "Why out of all people did you take Ian?" I shouted and then collapsed fully on the ground from the effort. I just lay there and cried for what seemed like forever but in reality was only twenty minutes, take or give a little. Melanie came to my rescue as always.  
"Wanda? Wanda honey, are you okay?" That stupid question was all everyone could ever seem to ask me. She stepped closer, right next to me and crouched down by my heaped body. Everything was quiet for a moment. "Wanda!" Melanie's gasp cut like ice through the silence. "Wanda, your bleeding!"  
"Huh? Where?" I mumbled halfheartedly.  
"Wanda, we need to get you to a hospital quickly."  
Nothing, I felt nothing.  
"Wanda! You are having a miscarriage!"  
That shook some emotion into me.

It turned out that I was indeed having a miscarriage and miraculously they managed to save the baby. I stopped listening after that, I just retreated into a world of my own where Ian still lived on and my baby was healthy and safe.  
The doctors thought I had depression caused by pregnancy and wanted to treat me and Mel had had to tell them that my husband had died and his funeral had been today but the doctors kept me in overnight because they wanted to keep an eye on me. Oh, I am sure they did.  
Melanie, once again, came to my rescue. She managed to prise me out of my shell for a while with magazines and board games. She stayed all night too and even joined me in my murmuring to my baby and left me in peace for my mourning. Melanie was the bestest friend I could ever ask for and I knew for sure who the baby's godmother would be.

Melanie had decided that she was going to throw me a baby shower to 'cheer me up' when I was seven months pregnant because I didn't get out that often ever since Ian's death four months ago. I thought four months was quite a short time whereas she didn't. Despite the fact that I was pregnant I was scandalized that Mel would suggest such a thing. I was still getting over Ian, and I wasn't ready to move on. She had had to convince a furious, hormonal me that she had meant as a girls night out.  
I had managed to escape that one, but there was no getting out of the baby shower unless I went into labour and that was very unlikely.  
Mel had immediately deflated when she realised that she would have to go with neutral colours instead for blue or pink since I wanted to keep the baby's gender a surprise, but had brightened up when I had told her that I wanted her in the delivery room with me.  
"I'll be one of the first to see the baby! ...unless it is still breach." She squealed excitedly, saying the last part sadly.  
"Well it makes sense since you are going to be the baby's godmother." I dropped the little piece of information. I didn't want to think what would happen if the baby was still breach so I decided to ignore it. Even if the nurse did assure me that the baby would right itself in the last couple of weeks before birth.  
"I know but-" she stopped short realising what I had just said. She turned around and gaped at me. "Seriously?" I nodded. "Oh my God!" She squealed happily. And the whole way home it was all she could talk about.  
When we pulled up to my house, I could sense nervous excitement practically oozing off Melanie. I just presumed it was because of the thrill of being there when the baby was born and the fact that later she was going to help me pick baby names with Jared. Little did I know that I was going to find out the real reason when I opened the door to my house.  
"SURPRISE!" About a dozen people screamed jumping out of hiding places all at the same time. I had a mini heartattack and felt sharp pains in my gut. Wait... my gut or my womb? Oh no.  
"Uh," I clutched my stomach and struggled to stand still with the cramping pain. Then it went away but left me breathless with a small ache as a reminder. Only Mel seemed to realise what was happening.  
"Everyone out!" She screeched as the pain came back again. "Pack a bag and I'll grab the towels so when your water breaks it doesn't ruin my car." She said to me. I shot her a glare. "The baby is coming so get the hell out of here!" Mel screeched at the remaining occupants in the room. "Not you Jared, you are staying here with Jamie to clean up."

My waters didn't break long after that and the contractions had been getting nearer and nearer as every minute passed by. When we reached the hospital, I had to have a C section because the baby was still breach and since I was so far diluted I had to be knocked out. I wouldn't get to hold my baby, not even after because he or she would be placed in an incubator. I hadn't even chosen names yet, in fact I hadn't even looked at them! Oh God, I was so unprepared, I was starting to panic, but before I could get in a full scale attack I was whisked away for prepping.

"Wanda O' Shea!" Melanie screamed barging in through the door. I winced and hushed her pointing to my sleeping daughter in my arms. It had taken forever to get her asleep.  
I held up a finger to signal that I would be back in a minute, and walked down the hall to lay Ellie into her cot. I stood there watching her sleep peacefully for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen where Mel was standing impatiently waiting for me.  
"What Mel?" I asked tiredly.  
"Is it true? Have you really been sleeping with Burns?" She screamed. Of course she didn't need me to confirm what she already knew. "How could you?"  
"It is my body and I can do what I want!" I screamed back at her.  
"Why Wanda? Why?" She whispered.  
"Because it stops the pain for a little while." I started to cry but pushed it away.  
The baby monitor started to light up and I could hear Ellie's cries.  
"Do you want me to -" Mel started to offer.  
"No, I think it is time you left." I answered cutting her off.  
"Promise me you'll stop Wanda?" Mel pleaded just before she opened the door to leave.  
"Okay. I promise." Promises could be easily broken but somehow I think she knew I wouldn't break this one.  
"Call me if you need any help." I didn't answer, Mel knew that I probably wouldn't.  
As I passed the mirror on the wall as I made my way down to Ellie, I glanced at my reflection for the first time in what felt like ages. My hair was lanky so I had tied it up into a loose bun on the top of my head. My eyes were dull and had black bags under them. My pale skin seemed to have a grey tinge and looked as if it had been stretched over my face too tightly. I wore a baggy jumper and tracksuit bottoms. I looked awful, no wonder Mel was so worried about me.  
As Ellie's cries grew louder, I tore my eyes away from the mirror and continued my way down the hall.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Ellie tugged on my leg to get my attention.  
"Yes honey?" I asked distractedly.  
"Is Auntie Mel coming to my party?" She asked me, continuing to tug on my leg.  
"Of course she is, she promised remember?" I sighed, turning around to crouch down to my five years old daughter. She reminded me so much of Ian that it hurt. She had my blonde hair but his beautiful blue eyes, and his personality.  
"And you can't break promises." Ellie replied solemnly. Oh, if only she knew, but I was determined to help her hang on to her innocence for as long as possible.  
"You can't break promises." I agreed.  
"What about daddy? Is he coming?" I winced internally, I should have expected this question.  
"No darling, he can't come. Now lets not talk about him." I would tell her about Ian someday, just not until she was old enough to understand. For now, I just struggled not to cry.  
"Why not?" She questioned.  
"Because," I said, trying to think of a suitable reason. "It is time to make your birthday cake!" She cheered enthusiastically .  
"Can I pick the icing?" She pleaded.  
"Of course you can." I laughed.  
"Whoo hoo!" She cheered as I placed her on top of the counter.

It had been 5 years since Ian had died and in a couple of weeks it would be our wedding anniversary. Seven years. Not that it mattered, we had only spend two of them together.  
Mel and Jared had taken Ellie away for the night do that I could have time to let my emotions run free and grieve without upsetting Ellie, they had done this for the last four years, and I was forever grateful to them. My daughter didn't need to see her mummy cry.  
"Oh Ian, I miss you." I sobbed into the blankets, clutching one of his old, favourite jumpers to my chest. It was the only thing I had left of him I had given the rest away.

I couldn't take it any longer. My heart had been torn in two and while everyone else seemed to get on with their lives, I couldn't. I couldn't even make my own daughter's life happier, I couldn't take her to parties or watch her recitals because I looked awful and no amount of make-up would take it away and everything would remind me of Ian. It was all just too much.  
"Mummy where are we going?" Ellie asked as I strapped her into her car seat.  
"I am dropping you off at Auntie Mel's and Uncle Jared's." I answered.  
"To ask about their baby?" Ellie questioned.  
"Yes," I gave her a small smile. Mel and Jared were getting married next year but Mel had found out she was pregnant a couple of months ago. Both of them were delighted.  
"I hope it is a little girl." Ellie chatted away, mostly to herself, but she didn't mind.  
I pulled up outside Melanie and Jared's house. Mel opened the door before I had even knocked and I thrust Ellie into her arms.  
"Wha-"  
"Don't ask any questions but promise me you'll take care of her." I pleaded.  
"Of course I will, but why?" Mel asked. I ignored her.  
"Remember that I will always love you." I said, tears starting to fill in my eyes. And as I ran to the car, I think she figured it out.  
"Wanda!" She screamed.

I ran into the house, knowing that I didn't have much time. Melanie would send Jared after me or come here herself. Thankfully I had wrote my letter yesterday while Ellie was in school. I left it on the kitchen table with Mel's name on it.  
I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the razor. This was it.  
I hoped Ellie wouldn't hate me, I hoped Melanie would understand, I hoped Jared would take care of Mel. I hoped Jared and Melanie would take good care of Ellie.  
I held the razor and then I began to slash at my wrists. It didn't hurt as much as it should have.  
"Wanda, no!" I heard Melanie screech, running up the stairs. Her voice sounded awfully distant. She had been too late.  
I looked up at her, begging her to understand and then Ian appeared beside me, smiling and offering me his hand. I took it with a smile of my own on my face and then slipped peacefully into oblivion.

A/N: What did you think? Did I succeed? Should I do more? As in Wanda's funeral, Melanie's kid and Ellie's life?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This one is for Goddess Hestia :) Sorry that it took so long... **

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

I stared across the room at the handsome boy that I had had my eye on for quite a while at this stage. Ian O' Shea, the school's top athlete, the subject of most girls fantasies since Jared Howe was taken my none other than my best friend, Melanie Stryder. Ian was Jared best friend, so I often sat with him at lunch with the others in our group. Unfortunately I haven't said much more than two words to him at a time or else I break out in an outrageous red blush.

You may think that I just have some hopeless infatuation over Ian and that it will pass - but it won't. I swear I have tried, but even obsessing over my favourite celebrities won't work - I always end up comparing to them to Ian, with his beautiful black hair and his piercingly blue eyes and his tall, lean figure and...

Oh my God, am I drooling!

Nope, nope, false alarm. It's just Lacey tipping her bottle of sticky orange juice all over my head, yipee.

"Get your eyes off my man or else..." she threatened. Of course the only thing I would get was another bottle of various liquids in my hair, she never went further than that because if I decided to report her, or her parents found out, they were sending her off to boarding school.

Hmm... maybe I should report her, you know, just to get rid of her, but then Sharon, Mel's cousin, would kill me and trust me she wouldn't hesitate to do so, Maggie thought the world of her little girl.

I didn't know what Lacey's problem was though. She and Ian weren't dating and from the looks of it, never would. She had asked him out many, many times and he had always politely rejected her offer. He had even made a point of keeping his distance from her.

That was another thing about Ian, for one of the most popular boys in the school, he was surprisingly sweet and down to earth. I mean Jared wasn't too bad either but that's because if his head got even slightly big, Melanie would batter it down with her fist... they loved each other really.

I stared at her in shock, like all the times before, but this time it was honest to God real shock. This was the first time she had done such a thing in front of _Ian._ Wonderful, now I was going to look like a loser in front of him... oh my God.

I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes.

"Wanda! Wanda!" I heard someone call my name as I ran out. It was probably Lily or Wes or someone. Hopefully not Mel - she would beat the living daylights out of Lacey. Trust me, she may not look it but she was more than capable of it.

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle. Why was I so obsessed with Ian? _Because he is nice and sweet and not at all like all those other boys. _

Great, now I was talking to myself...

But I started to remember all the reasons why I fell in love with Ian. There was many of them, believe me when I say that.

**Melanie's P.O.V: **

"You see it too right?" Jared asked me randomly out of the blue.

"I see what too? The idiot lying down beside me?" I asked.

"What idiot? There is no here but... oh." Sometimes Jared could be a bit slow, but he knew I loved him. He put on a pouty face, that adorable pouty face.

"Stop." I batted him away with the magazine that I had been previously reading. I sat up properly, brushing piece of grass out of my hair. It was lunch time and since it was a lovely warm day and nobody was using the pitch, Jared and I had decided to lie down under a big oak tree and look at the clear blue sky. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"The obvious attraction between Ian and Wanda." He said it as if it was the one thing I should have known.

"Who doesn't? They make it quite obvious. It's a wonder that they don't see it themselves really. They must be quite oblivious - not at all like you and I." I smiled, remembering how Jared and I had started dating. Openly flirting in the halls, creating sexual tension, hitting on each other, we were so obvious. Looking back on it now I realised that it must have been pretty hilarious.

"So you know what I'm thinking?" He asked, the look in his eye told me in all.

"Your favourite thing?" I grinned at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Mischievous matchmaking."

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

"Wanda, please come out." Lily begged from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No." I answered for about the fiftieth time. "I am not coming out with my hair looking like this."

"Wanda," Lily said exasperatedly. "You haven't looked in a mirror since this morning, and there is certainly no mirror in there unless you are looking at yourself in the toilet water."

"I may not have seen it yet, but I just know that it looks awful." I moaned.

"If you don't come out I will tell Melanie." She threatened.

"You used that one last time." I answered back cheekily.

"You have to come out eventually! Besides Ian is waiting outside and he is threatening to come in and drag you out if you don't willingly do it yourself." My heart stopped for a moment.

"Liar." I whispered. "Like he would break the rules by entering a girls bathroom and be expelled for vandalism by breaking a door."

"I'm not lying Wanda, I don't know what you did but Ian O' Shea is standing outside the bathroom door awkwardly and threatening to come and fetch you for himself." Lily sighed. "I wish I had someone to do that for me."

"You do," I reminded her. "Wes is head over heels for you."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't make him any more romantic... he is severely lacking in that department." She giggled. "Now are you going to come out?"

"No," I refused. "I am not coming out until lunch is over."

"But Wanda, that is ages away - another twenty minutes at least."

"Tough." I sniffed. After lunch I was going to say that I felt sick and wanted to go home. "I am not coming out unless you have bottle of shampoo hidden in your pocket or something."

"You know... that would be the wise thing to do. Wouldn't it?" Lily pondered on the subject for a minute. "But seriously, you have to come out before Ian-" She was cut off because in that very second the door crashed open.

"Sorry..." I heard a male voice apologize. "The door in the boys bathroom is stiff so..." He trailed off. Oh God, Ian was actually in the girls bathroom.

"Wanda, are you going to come out or do I have to break down the door?" Ian asked.

"You wouldn't." I gasp, still in slight shock that golden boy Ian O' Shea just entered the girls bathroom... well really he crashed through but that doesn't matter.

"Wanda dear, I just walked into a girls bathroom, I don't think that if I broke the door that it would be any more surprising." Ian said dryly. I believed him. "Now are you going to come out or do I have to unhinge the door?"

"Alright, alright..." I groaned. Wonderful, my crush was going to see me with red, puffy eyes and sticky, orange hair.

I opened the door. Lily took one look at me and ran over to attempt to smooth my hair down and Ian just stood it the corner with a satisfied look on his face and curious examining the room.

"So this is what the girls bathroom looks like, I have always wondered." Ian smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well we have never wondered about the boys bathroom - you pervert." Lily joked, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"Sure you haven't..." Ian smiled at her. My tummy did nervous little flips. Ian's smile was so beautiful and infectious.

"Well I am going to look for a brush or something." Lily said, walking out of the bathroom. 4

"Well..." I muttered. "I suppose we should either get out of the bathroom or put a wig on you."

"Yeah..." He answered awkwardly.

I began to walk away.

"Hey Wanda!" He stopped me just as I reached the door, I rested my hand on the handle.

"I was umm... wondering if maybe you'd like to, umm... you know, go out sometime...?" Ian looked nervously at his feet.

"I would love to." I answered honestly. I really had no time for playing games like Mel and Jared had.

"Cool!" He grinned, his whole face lighting up. "Well-" He was cut off as someone attempted to open the door. I jumped back automatically. Melanie trudged in through the door.

"What the hell?" She shrieked. "O' Shea? What the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom? Are you actually a girl or just a git?"

"Umm... it's a long story?" Ian answered averting her eyes from her murderous glare.

"Ian asked me out." I blurted, attempting to distract her.

"What?" Mel's eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

She ran outside frantically, Ian and I followed her close on her heels.

"Jared!" She shrieked. "Jared! Abandon the plan! Abandon the plan!" Huh, now I was confused.

"What plan?" I asked Ian.

"I have no idea..." He answered.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad and I hoped you like it Goddess Hestia. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. A/N: This is a Jelanie fic. (Yes, I know, I am obsessed with weddings**)

You have been invited to Jared Howe and Lacey Turner's wedding on the 21st of August at 1:00 p.m sharp. We hope you can make it.

Oh hell no. Jared was getting married to that bitch? I think not somehow. Everybody knows that he doesn't love her. To be frank, she is quite unlovable.

No Melanie, I chastised myself, that is just the jealousy talking.

Oh course it was. Jared and I had suffered a really bad breakup and I still loved him, I'm not sure how he felt about me but that isn't the point. Why the hell was I invited to the wedding?

It was most definitely that witch Lacey's work. Of course she would want to rub it in that she had won in the end. To be fair I probably would have done the same thing if I were in her position. The only thing was that I was going to attend the wedding. Not out of my own free will but Wanda had persuaded me to, because Ian was a best man and she would have no-one to sit with. Actually persuaded isn't the right word, I think guilt-tripped, threatened or emotionally blackmailed would fit much better.

. . .

I was riding to the wedding in Wanda's car. It was almost like every other wedding that I been to except for the small little fact that I was drunk before I got into the wedding rather than after it. Wanda wasn't impressed but understood my situation enough to let it be.

I stepped out of the car as gracefully as a drunk person could and smiled and waved at the people walking past. They shot me some queer looks.

"Mel," Wanda hissed. "At least try and act as if you are sober."

I attempted to walk up the path to the church, but I was really unstable in my heels. I shouldn't have worn five inch heels really but I didn't expect to get drunk this quickly.

Everyone had their eyes on me as I wobbled into the church, grinning like an idiot. I slipped into the nearest pew wondering if it was a sin to be drunk in the holy house of God... maybe I should go to confession... Oh wait, this is a wedding not mass, whoopsies.

"How long until the wedding starts?" Wanda leaned across me to the man that I was sitting next to. I didn't like him, he kept shooting me disapproving looks. Who died and made him boss?

"Ten minutes now. Is she drunk?" He asked turning his attention to me.

"No sir," Wanda answered. "Not at all." It was hidden sarcasm.

Suddenly movement at the top of the altar caught my eye. Jared was walking along it to take his place. He had forgotten to curtsey - I mean kneel, Jared isn't a girl. And trust me, I know.

I eyes him up, I guess you could say that I was checking him out in my drunken state. I began to giggle involuntarily. Many people turned around to look at me. The man beside me just face palmed himself.

"Melanie!" Wanda hissed in my direction. "What are you laughing about?" Her cheeks began to turn red from embarrassment and anger.

"Jared," I said attempting to calm myself. "Jared is in a suit." I laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"What is so funny about that young lady?" The man asked, frustrated.

"Never in all my years of knowing him, would he even touch a suit." I told him, somewhat calmed after my little laughing fiasco.

"Don't ask." Wanda told him. "Trust me, you do not want to know."

. . .

Lacey had walked up the isle with her old man hanging off her arm and Jared's face had lighted up with happiness, blah blah blah. Yawn. Nothing exciting there. The ceremony had drifted on and I had gotten bored, so I dozed off to sleep for awhile.

When I had woken up, I was, unsurprisingly, still drunk. No hangover or anything, the alcohol was still going strong in my body.

Unluckily for me, I had woken up right before the vows and I dos.

That's when it hit me like a brick in my chest. Jared was marrying Lacey. Jared didn't love me anymore.

I started to cry. The man beside me (I was surprised that he hadn't moved, I mean I was a crazy, drunk lady who had fallen asleep in the middle of a wedding and used his shoulder as a pillow. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed.) shot me a confused look.

My tears started to flow harder as the realization hit even harder. It was like a hundred, no a thousand, little voices roaring 'Jared doesn't love you' in my head.

My tears grew stronger and heavier until I was sobbing, and I was making loud, heart broken noises that could clearly be heard all over the church. Whoever was talking shut up to stare back at me.

"Sorry," I sniffed. "I-it's just t-that weddings m-make the cry." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"C'mon." The man next to me said gently. "Lets get you outta here." He put his hand on my back and led me out of the church, stumbling and shaking as I went.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we exited the gloomy church into the bright daylight. I didn't answer, I was sure that I looked a state.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about? You don't seem like the type of girl to cry over soppy weddings when she slept through the majority of it." He coaxed.

"As I think you can guess," my words slightly slurred. "I am one of Jared's many exes who is still irrevocably in love with him." I muttered putting my head in my hands ashamedly. I had just embarrassed myself in front of a whole congregation and I had nothing to show for it.

"Do you want to go in and watch the remainder of the wedding?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, it might help me let him go." I answered, but really I'm still holding onto the foolish hope that he will dump Lacey at the altar for me.

We walk inside the church as inconspicuously as we can and sit back down in the pew we originally came from.

I watched the remainder of the wedding silently without any fuss or dramatics. For once in my life I was actually silent.

"Do you, Lacey Turner, take Jared Howe to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She answered with a big, genuine smile on her face. Maybe she did love Jared after all.

"And do you, Jared Howe, take Lacey Turner to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I crossed my fingers hopefully. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I watched as Jared's eyes skimmed the congregation and seemed to rest on me. Please, I begged internally, please.

"I do." Jared answered.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest concluded, closing his little book. Silent tears dripped down my cheeks. Jared had just kissed and gotten married to Lacey in front of me.

"You okay Mel?" Wanda asked, leaning over me.

"What can I say?" I gave a small smile. "Weddings make me cry."

"She'll be okay." The man who had been with me the entire time said. "Her heart just needs time to heal."

"Go to the party without me, I'll call a cab or something."

"You sure?" She asked uncertainly.

"Go ahead, I'll just be at home eating ice-cream. Trust me, I have enough of being drunk for one day." I reassured her.

"Okay then... Be safe." She kissed my forehead and went out to find Ian.

"You know," I said, turning to the anonymous man. "I never once asked your man."

"It is Eustace, Eustace King, but everybody just calls me doc." He held out his hand.

"Well Doc, I'm Bugs Bunny." I joked, that earned me a smile. "No seriously, I'm Melanie Stryder, I go by Mel."

"It is nice to meet you Mel."

"Nice meeting you too Doc."

"Eustace!" I heard a shrill voice call.

"Sorry, that's my fiance Sharon." He explained apologetically as a woman came into view.

"No way..." I breathed.

"Oh, Melanie." Sharon looked at me, seemingly debating whether to hug me or not. "I thought you have left?"

"Nope, still going strong." I replied.

"How do you know each other?" Doc asked,scratching his head like all men do when they are confused.

"Cousins." We answered at the same time.

"Well I'm going to get that cab, have fun." I called, walking, not quite fully stumbling but not quite standing straight either.

Now to let my poor heart be free...

. . .

*Seven years later*

Shortly after the wedding I had moved to England - it had always been a dream of mine. I left Jared and Lacey far behind me, but unfortunately, while doing so, left Wanda and Ian with their daughter Ellie. I was expected to frequently skype or call them and always visited for two weeks at Christmas and a week for Ellie's birthday.

One day, when Ellie was five years old, she decided that she wanted to go to the beach for her birthday. I was off course dragged along. Thank God her birthday was in July or else the water would be freezing.

I was walking along the pier, taking a break from my niece's excitement at building sandcastles and I stared out at the turquoise, calm sea that seemed to stretch on forever. I started to think about everything that had happened seven years ago and earlier here in America, in the outskirts of Florida.

"Your back." A voice I had been longing to hear since I had moved to England rang in my ears.

"Only for a visit." I answered, turning around to face him.

"What a shame. What were you thinking about?" He asked nosily. Yes, he was still the same Jared.

"Jumping in." I answered. "Where is your wedding ring?" I decided to be nosey myself.

"Gone. Lacey and I got a divorce a few years back."

"I'm sorry." I wasn't really but it seemed the only thing that I could say.

"Don't be, we just... weren't right for each other." He walked closer to me, invading my personal space. I swung around with the intentions of hitting him but he was quick. He grabbed me and kissed me. Then I done the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I kissed him back.

After a while, when I realised what the hell I was doing, I shoved him away from me roughly.

"Wha-" he began.

"Jared, don't." I cut in sharply. "Don't do this to me. Don't kiss me and not mean it." And with that I walked away from him.

. . .

I heard a knock at my flat door. It was nine a.m in the morning. Who could it possibly be?

I pulled myself reluctantly out of my bed and walked into the small kitchen.

There was another loud rap at the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled irritated. I made my way do the door just as the person knocked it again, only he or she underestimated the strength of the door and broke it. Actually, to be precise, they stuck their hand right through it.

I stared at the door in horror.

"You are paying for a new door!" I screeched, pulled the ruined door open only to be silenced by Jared standing awkwardly outside with his hand covered in splinters. "You'd better come inside." I sighed.

. . .

After I had patched Jared's hand up, I demanded answers from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him angrily.

"For you, I love you Mel."

"For me?" I laughed without humor. "Jared, if you loved me you wouldn't have married Lacey." I pointed out.

"I just travelled all the way out to England, just to see you, and you tell me that I don't love you." Jared asked in disbelief.

"I go out to America two times a year just to see the O' Shea family." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well I bet you don't buy them diamond jewellery." Jared muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He slid off his seat and kneeled on one knee in front of me. Oh no. Oh dear Jesus.

"Melanie Stryder, if I am honest I really should have asked you this years ago instead of Lacey and I really haven't prepared a speech, but will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"Is it Lacey's ring?" I asked.

"Of course not." Jared scoffed. "I'm not that stupid."

"Then yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes Jared." I smiled.

"There is only one catch," he said hugging me. "Wanda made me promise that if she gave me your address, that if you said yes you have to come back to America." He mumbled.

"I hope you have those tickets booked then."

The End...

**A/N: Guest who had a request for Wanda and Jared, yours in coming up next. I haven't** **forgotten**


End file.
